


An unexpected visit

by GamerBoyTrash



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Carlton and Jason??????, Five Nights at Freddy's: The Silver Eyes, I just thought their interactions in the books were kinda cute idk, M/M, The age gap is smaller, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:33:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23620123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GamerBoyTrash/pseuds/GamerBoyTrash
Summary: Jason sees Carlton for the first time in 5 years and gets excited.
Relationships: Carlton Burke/Jason
Kudos: 8





	An unexpected visit

It had been years since Carlton and Jason had seen one another. Jason would never forget him though, he looked up to Carlton more than anyone. Him and his sister had moved out of Hurricane at least a year ago when she wanted to start at university. He would have stayed in Hurricane, but it wasn't the nicest place to be. He thought that telling his parents he liked boys was a smart idea- he thought they wouldn't care who he liked- and if not them, others would support him. Well, he was he wrong, so he moved out with his older sister, Marla. They lived in a small apartment. Even though he was now only 16, he had a job at a pharmacy. It was boring- all he ever did was give old people their boring pills so they could sleep, or whatever old people use pills for. Today was his day off, he was sat playing video games when there was a knock at the door.

"Hey, will you answer that? I was just getting in the shower!" His sister called from another room.

"Sure, whatever!" Jason shouted back, rolling his eyes. He answered the door and blushed at the man he saw in front of him.

"A-are you Marla's new boyfriend?" Jason asked, slightly confused.

"Jason, it's me Carlton! I came to see you! It's been a while, and Marla told me you live here now!" The older guy laughed. Jason blushed. It had been so long. Carlton was no longer a scrawny 16 year-old boy, he was now a 21 year-old man.

"It's been five years, why now?" Jason asked. He hoped it didn't sound too rude.

"I would have come sooner, but me and Marla only got in touch the other day, through a complete coincidence. I bumped into her while grocery shopping." He said. Jason nodded and then signalled for Carlton to come in. He shut the door behind him and they sat on the couch.

"Hey, I know it's been a long time, and you probably forgot..... but I didn't. Thanks for trying to save me." Carlton mumbled. Jason blushed. Usually Carlton was the playful one who played with others and pulled rediculous pranks, but right now he was being somewhat serious.

"I wanted to save you more than anything. The others thought you wer pulling a mean joke on them, but I knew you wouldn't do that." Jason laughed. Carlton smiled.

"You know, we should have hung out way more often when we were younger."

"We could still hang out now."

"And what, play on the park?" Carlton laughed.

"If you wanted us to play on a park, you know I would. I'd do anything for you, Carlton. I've always looked up to you so much!"

Carlton blushed and smiled at Jason.

"I heard that..... I heard the reason you moved was because you came out as gay....."

"Yeah..... yeah, that's true." Jason mumbled, he was expecting a horrible reaction. Maybe for Carlton to hit him? To scream in his face and call him disgusting. Instead he was met with a kiss on the lips. It wasn't what he was expecting at all, but he liked it. So he kissed back. By now the both of them had essentially forgot that Marla was even there, and were locking lips on the sofa as Carlon moved his hand up the back of Jason's shirt. Marla walked in. She stood and stared for a minute at the sight of her brother and her childhood best friend making out, despite the fact they were both guys and that there was a 5 year age gap.

"I don't think I was meant to see that." She squeaked, and walked off into another room.


End file.
